


Fire and Silk

by Lady_Yunalesca245



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, Alternate Universe - Victorian, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-01-05 22:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21215747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Yunalesca245/pseuds/Lady_Yunalesca245
Summary: “You’re mine.” Chris rumbled against his ear, earning a delicate, yet, enticing flush across Leon’s cheeks. “You were mine the moment you first drew breath and you’ll be mine until your last.”It didn’t take a genius to see that Christopher Redfield and Leon S Kennedy were a match made in Hell – if you were looking on the outside. No one noticed the smoldering glances or the discreet touches that sent a shiver racing down their spines. No one noticed that hidden underneath the well-placed insults and sarcastic smiles was a love so deep and profound that it would almost be considered destructive





	1. Forget-Me-Not

Leon S Kennedy believed that tragedies were a constant - a state of flux. It didn't matter if you were born in the upper echelons or raised in slums or farms: a tragedy was a tragedy and Leon's life were dotted with them like stars scattered across the night sky. However, it was through perseverance alone that Leon made it through his set of tragedies which included the death of his parents when he was but twelve summers - an incident that activated his Guide and Omega genes simultaneously. The second tragedy to befall him was the loss of Sherry Birkin's parents who were kind enough to take him in and raise him alongside their much younger daughter who was also discovered to be an Omega at the tender age of twelve years old, a fact that Leon found ironic considering that he, too, lost his parents and was an Omega at the same age. Leon, ashamed, was internally grateful for the coincidence considering that he was at a loss as to how to comfort the little girl was able to use it to find the stable ground and bring her and her crumbling household together to function enough for her to pass her examinations and be competent enough to introduce herself as Lady Sherry Birkin of Shrewsbury at the tender age of eighteen years old, an act that was unprecedented within their Society due to her being an Omega and a Beta Guide, both of which allowed to hold no titles unless she was married, a law that Leon saw as an idiotic and barbaric. It held people who had potential down and forced them to abide by rules that worked for those who were blessed to be Sentinels and Alphas. The rules didn't work for those who were less fortunate and were born as Omegas, Betas, or Guides. It was unfair and the reason why Leon would see it that Sherry could and would do anything that she saw fit.

Even if that included becoming engaged to one Jake Muller.

"You disapprove?" Sherry folded her hands across her lap and met his gaze calmly from across the desk that separated them, but Leon believed that the distance was far greater as of late and he couldn't say that he wasn't part of the problem.

"I said nothing of the sort, Sherry." Leon folded his hands underneath his chin and return her stare with one of fondness and sympathy. "I merely ask that you take a step back and consider what lies ahead of you, Sunflower." Leon rose from the desk chair and rounded the desk before dropping to his knee before his little one and grasping her hands with his own and staring up at her with a small smile. "I don't dislike, Earl Muller."

"You just think that he's too old for me?"

"No."

"He's used to be a mercenary?"

Leon opened his mouth to protest, but stopped when what said caught up to him and he found his eyebrows raising. "And you're telling me this on the eve of your engagement because...?"

"It wasn't necessary," Sherry responded, lowering her gaze when Leon shot her a chiding look. "It was in the past and it didn't need to be addressed."

"It needed to be addressed." Leon rose to his feet and moved towards the tray filled with tea and moved to the scotch. "I am part of the Birkin Household, Sherry. What if someone comes up and starts a conversation with me about Jake's past? Do you realize how embarrassing it would be if I didn't know what he or she was talking about? I didn't know that the new Lord of Shrewsbury was a former mercenary?"

"I-" Sherry began before looking thoughtful and a touch ashamed. "I didn't think about it. I didn't think about how much his former life could have an impact on our marriage because I thought it didn't matter, Leon. If I did, then I would have told you. I'm sorry, Leon."

Leon pursed his lips before setting the crystal tumbler down and turning back to Sherry who was looking at him with such a sad gaze that he instantly felt guilty about being harsh with her and her decision and that, in turn, made him feel even guiltier. Sherry was old enough to make her own decisions and it was time Leon acknowledged it. She was the Lady of Shrewsbury and he was beneath her in terms of titles and lands and the only thing they had in common was that they were both Omegas. It was time to accept that Sherry was moving on without him.

"I love you, Sherry." Leon murmured, approaching the young woman and taking a seat next to her. "I love you with all that I have and I just want you to be happy, safe and loved."

"I am and I will." Sherry reached over and grasped his hands with her own, giving them a gentle squeeze that almost brought Leon to tears. "I love Jake and you would too if you gave him a chance, Leon. Sure, he's rough around the edges and he has a rather callous attitude, but he is kind and gentle and he treats me as if I am his entire world. I would be a fool to turn such a man away because of his past and his bloodline. Weren't you the one to say love like that comes only once in a lifetime?"

"You're not allowed to throw my words back at me, Sherry."

"Leon."

Leon's eyes slid closed and he took a deep, shuddering breath before lifting his gaze and meeting Sherry's pleading blue gaze. She really was grown up, wasn't she?

"I wish you all of the happiness that God can offer, Sunflower," Leon whispered, giving his former ward a small smile when he felt nothing but pure, unadulterated happiness pressing against his mind. "You have a wedding to plan, don't you?"

"Yes," Sherry rose from her seat before wrapping her arms around Leon and squeeze him tight enough to draw out a breathless chuckle from the older Omega. "I can't thank you enough, Leon." Sherry stepped back, shooting him another bright smile before swiftly marching towards the door, a pep in her step that Leon hadn't seen in a long time. "I have to go write to Jake and tell him that he is to drop everything and come to meet you. I have so many letters and requests-"

"Which I will take care of in the morning. It is late, Sherry. Please, write your letter to Jake and rest in your chambers. I will see you in the morning."

"Yes, Leon. Good-night."

The door clicked closed and Leon found himself alone before a soft chuckle came from the windows, startling Leon whose expression morphed into one of displeasure.

"Lady Wong." Leon greeted, taking a seat at the desk again before turning the chair back to the window to see a slim woman with short, back hair and hazel eyes. "Good Evening, Lady Wong."

"Good Evening, Leon." Lady Wong gracefully stepped through the window before slipping it shut and locking it. "You should be careful about the windows - especially with five Omegas in your Household."

"I am more than capable of defending myself, Ada. You saw to that, did you not?" Leon folded his arms and regarded the Alpha with a well-placed smile. "Would you like some tea?"

Ada's red lips pulled into an apologetic smile and Leon's stomach dropped. He wasn't fond of that particular smile and when it appeared, it usually meant trouble for the other party involved.

"He's asking about you." Ada murmured, a sense of pleasure running up her spine as a delicate blush stole across Leon's cheeks. "Again."

"I have no need for that type of information," Leon uttered, a swell of frustration entering his chest when Ada shot him another smile. "He's more than capable of writing a letter if he wishes-"

"To see you?" Ada goaded, a small chuckle burst past her full lips. "To make love to you? To marry you?"

"To inquire about my health." Leon deadpanned, cursing when his cheeks darkened at Ada's implications. "Why are you pushing this so hard, Ada? What we had together was nothing more than a little summer affair and we were both children."

"Yet, why is it that you think he still inquires about you? If it were that simple then he wouldn't be sending letters your way, correct?" Ada dug into her cloak, pulling out a small envelope with a stamp of a wolf. "I owed him a favor and he asked me to deliver this to you. If you would be so kind as to read it and send a correspondence?"

"When did you turn into a courier?" Leon teased.

"Again, I owed him a small favor and I'm simply paying a debit-read the letter, Leon. I do have other business to attend."

"It's not a letter - it's an invitation to a wedding." Leon's eyes scanned the paper and he was quite surprised at the names: Lady Jill Valentine and Lord Carlos Oliveria. He didn't think for a second that Lady Valentine wasn't going to marry anyone but Lord Redfield, but it seemed that ten years invited a number of changes.

"Oh? Is Lord Redfield finally tying the knot?"

"No," Leon responded, his stomach fluttering at the thought of Lord Redfield being married or engaged-Leon shook his head, pushing those thoughts of his mind. "It's Lady Valentine and Lord Carlos Olivera. I haven't seen Carlos or Jill in years. I never expected them to end up together let alone get married." Leon looked at the invention with a closer eye and swallowed when he spotted a single question at the bottom left corner: Would you do me the honor of being my plus one?

"Ah." Leon placed the card carefully on the desk and turned his attention to Ada who blessed him with a slow blink when he made no move to pick up a pen. "He invited me to the wedding as his plus one."

"Ah," Ada repeated, but Leon wasn't fooled, he could hear the suppressed laughter in her voice and he wanted to call her out on it, but she would deny it to the day she died. "Are you going to accept? It would be good to see Jill and Carlos and I believe that Sherry and Jake were invited."

"She neglected to inform me of the invite." Leon wasn't pleased by the information and fully intended to confront her about it in the morning. "I suppose that it would be a good opportunity for them to make appearances as a couple."

"She's not married and it's inappropriate to be seen without an escort." Ada protested, disapproval clear in her tone and it only made Leon smile. Ada might have thought herself above the rules at times, but even she followed certain etiquette when it came to Sherry.

"Which is exactly why she didn't inform me of the invite," Leon concluded before returning his attention back to the invitation. He supposed it wouldn't hurt to attend the wedding and he would be keeping an eye on Sherry in the meanwhile, right?

"If you would, Ada, please send Lord Redfield my regards." Leon swept his pen on the back of the invite before sliding back into the envelope and handing it back to Ada who took with a pleasured smile.

"Of course, but what's in it for me?"

"Lord Simmons-"

"Ugh, don't even start with that disgusting man." Ada scoffed, returning to the window and sliding it open, turning back to Leon with a tight grin that failed to reach his eyes. "You know I would never force you to do anything that risks your life or emotions, but I think that this is the best for you, Leon."

Leon couldn't respond to Ada's words, for she slipped out of the window and into the night before he could open his mouth. He scoffed before rising from his desk and leaving the office. He never expected his day to end with the learning of Jake Muller's past and accepting a wedding invitation from Chris Redfield-

"Alpha Sentinel Chris Redfield." Leon corrected himself softly. "I forgot about that rather prestigious title, eh?"

For an instant, Chris' face flashed before Leon's mind; strong, kind and just a touch of mischevious that always worried Leon when he was within distance of it. Chris Redfield was trouble and it raised a number of red flags when he received a letter from him after ten years and Leon didn't want to think about Ada's words, that Chris still held feelings for him after almost a decade and if that was the case, then why didn't he say anything earlier? It made no sense and it was one of the reasons why Leon had accepted the invitation. Chris couldn't still be in love with him, couldn't he? Still couldn't hold feelings for him, right?

"Of course not," Leon uttered. "It's impossible."

Almost as impossible as Leon still being in love with Chris.

The last thing Leon expect was the excited buzz when he rose shortly after dawn the next morning. It was usually quiet enough so that he could enjoy the still and cool air the morning and low sun provided, but he was quite surprised when Sherry entered his room dressed in a traveling gown with a harried maid on her heels.

"What's the meaning of this?" Leon questioned, watching with a wary air as Sherry moved to his wardrobe and opened it with a small huff. "What are you doing, Sherry?"

"I am packing your luggage for the trip which we shall depart in two hours. Sarah? Be a dear and start Leon a bath, yes? We don't want to arrive at the Wolf Manor smelling of sweat and slick do we?"

"Yes, Lady Birkin." Sarah scurried into the bathroom and not a moment later, Leon heard the rush of water and shuffling of shelves which gave him ample time to turn around and address the situation.

"It's seven o'clock in the morning, Sunflower-"

"It will take four hours to reach Wolf Manor." Sherry cut in swiftly. "I don't mean to be the last one to arrive-"

"You're nervous." Leon cut in, smoothly moving out of the bed and approaching Sherry with cautious steps. "It's the first time arriving at an event as Lady Sherry Birkin of Shrewsbury. It's okay to be nervous, Sunflower."

"It is not okay to be nervous when I have been invited to a Duke and Duchess' wedding." Sherry bit her lips, careful not to disturb the rouge that was painted on her lips. "I know that is because of Lady Redfield that I am attending and she said it was fine that I brought Jake as well, but she inquired on whether or not you were coming with us."

At the question, Leon stilled and realized that while Sherry was nervous about the upcoming nuptials, Sherry had no idea about the summer affair he shared with Lord Redfield.

This was going to be pleasant.

"I spent an entire summer next to the Redfields after the Lord and Lady Birkin passed away," Leon responded, giving the younger woman a half-truth. "You don't remember because you spend the remainder of the time with your grandparents."

"Oh." a flicker of sadness passed over Sherry's eyes and Leon would have rushed to apologize, but Sherry spoke up, her voice solemn. "Nana and Papa never approved of my parents adopting you-unofficially, but my parents were good friends of yours and you were-are-always good to me, Leon. You've always been there for me when I needed it the most." Sherry grabbed his hand. "I know Jake will be with me at the wedding, but I think I will feel even more comfortable if you were to come. Say you will come with me?"

"I-" would it be wise to tell Sherry? About his connection to Chris? The last thing he wanted to do was blindside her which could turn into humiliation if everyone, but Sherry knew about his little affair with Chris and the last thing he wanted was to make Sherry uncomfortable. "I was given an invite." he finished with a nervous smile. "He invited me as his plus one."

"Oh?" Sherry looked confused before it vanished into a teasing gleam that made Leon want to bury himself in his blankets. "What's his name? Do I know of him and how come you never told me?"

"It was Lord Redfield," Leon responded, watching as the teasing gleam in Sherry's eyes slowly become replaced with shock. "He remembered me from all those years ago and knew that I was friends with Lady Valentine and Lord Oliviera."

"So, you're relationship is nothing more than that of a friendship?" Sherry sounded disappointed and Leon decided it would be best for that disappointment to remain. After all, the last thing he wanted was to give her false hope.

"Yes," Leon confirmed, although, he wasn't exactly sure what his relationship with Chris entailed. "He's merely a friend who was kind enough to invite me." Leon stepped away. "I have to bathe and dress. Is the carriage ready?"

"Almost." Sherry sounded disgruntled. "One of the horse's shoe was clipped and had to be repaired. He's one of our fastest so I don't dare leave him. I set out your outfit for the trip and your luggage has been packed and sent to the carriage." Sherry turned on her heel and made for the door, her steps cautious and spoke of a woman just entering the world and it made Leon's heart melt. It would only be a matter of time before his little sunflower no longer needed him.

Leon pushed the thought aside and made to move to the bathe and dress, his movements careful and considerate of the journey and eventual meeting. He settled on a pair of black trousers that hugged his legs with a pair of knee-high traveling boots that matched his black waistcoat and long-sleeved blue shirt. He completed the outfit with a simple black jacket that did an excellent job of hiding his neck and mating gland. With one last look in the mirror, Leon moved out of his room and towards the foyer where Sherry waiting and greeted him with a small smile, grasping her gloved hands at his appearance.

"You look wonderful - as always." Sherry reached up and adjusted the collar of his jacket to display his mating gland. "I wish you wouldn't hide it. At this rate, you will never find a decent Alpha."

"I am content to remain as I am now, Sunflower." Leon reached up and placed a careful hand on Sherry's head, gentle as to not to disturb the curls. "You don't have to worry about me-"

"I am and I will always worry about you, Leon." Sherry stepped back, her gaze lowered and her shoulders tense. "We're family, right?"

"Of course." Leon stepped forward, placing his hands on her shoulders and turned her towards the door. "Shall we? We don't want to be late to the Wolf Manor and Lady Redfield-Burnside will be happy to see you again, yes?"

"Yes." Sherry glanced at him over her shoulder. "But, don't think this conversation is over, Leon."

"Of course, my lady." Leon soothed, internally wincing at the thought of the next four hours. It was indeed, going to be a long journey.

He just hoped it was going to be worth it.


	2. Rosemary

"You smell nervous, Leon," Sherry whispered with a tight smile, reaching over and grasping her gloved hand with his own. "Are you alright? It's...not your first wedding, is it?"

"No," Leon responded, turning away from the window to give Sherry a reassuring smile. "I'm trying to figure out how to introduce you properly. I didn't expect this to be your first time out among Society."

"Oh." Sherry looked surprised - flustered - at the thought before the smell of lavender entered Leon's nose. "I-I didn't realize-"

"It's alright." Leon purred, leaned forward and pressed a kiss against Sherry's forehead in comfort for her and himself. "The Redfields are warm and welcoming people to anyone entering their doors."

"I know but what about everyone else?" Sherry whispered frantically. "I just earned my title and I just left classes last year and we haven't had a chance to be introduced because the Season hasn't started."

"Sunflower." Leon interrupted, embracing his ward and burying his face into her hair. "It's going to be alright. You have me and Lady Claire to help you. She loves you just as much as I do, alright? She won't let you falter and neither will Jake."

"What about you? Will you be around? I mean you are Lord Redfield's plus one to the wedding. You'll have to be around him won't you?" Sherry looked curious at the thought and Leon couldn't blame her. It was good that she was curious about the etiquette of weddings, it wouldn't be her last, after all.

"No." Leon denied pulling away to stare into Sherry's frightened gaze. "He's not the type to hold me hostage during the proceedings, but I do have to be in attendance during introductions and speaking of introductions-" Leon retrieved a piece of paper from his coat pocket and shot his charge a grin when it was met with a massive groan. "I think it's time you started learning name-" Leon glanced out the windows and noticed that they were finally out of the small grove and into an open field that looked familiar, reminding Leon of the times that he and the Redfields would sneak out on horses and ride up and down the fields until the sun was setting in the sky.

"Leon?" Sherry reached out, placing a hand on his and giving it a gentle squeeze. "Are you well? You're-" Sherry's face turned a delicate shade of red. "You're not in the starting stages of your heat, are you?"

Leon blinked, startled that the little girl, whom he helped raised out of her diapers would ask such a delicate question. It forced a small, shy laugh out of his throat. "No, I made sure that I took my herbs and packed enough to last the entirety of the trip. I was just remembering these fields. It was where Lord and Lady Redfield and I used to play as children."

"You never told me that you knew the Redfields." Sherry shot Leon a disapproving frown towards her guardian. "Were you ever planning on mentioning it?"

"No," Leon responded with a swift smile. He would be honest about the situation. The last thing he wanted to do was make Sherry feel left out or insecure about the situation between him and Chris. "I had no intention of bringing up my former relationship with the Redfields and I didn't expect a wedding invitation from Lady Valentine and Lord Oliveira." Leon winced at the thought of seeing them again after ten long years. After leaving and becoming a part of the Birkin Household, Leon made no effort to stay in contact with the Redfields because he was lost in his own grief and he had always thought that the Redfields often pitied him for his circumstances and the last thing Leon wanted was the embarrassment that followed if he sent a letter asking their welfare if all he was a person to be pitied.

"I don't understand." Sherry glossed lips settled into a frown. "If you've had no contact with the Redfield or the Lady Valentine and Lord Oliveira then why did you receive an invitation?"

"I don't know," Leon admitted, omitting the fact that he had an affair with Chris during his stay. "It is possible they are simply being polite and they looked upon me fondly and thought it would be nice for me to join in this celebration. It could be a number of things, Sunflower, but let's not think about it now, alright? We're here."

Sherry peaked her head outside of the small window and Leon watched with a touch of amusement when she let out a little delighted gasp at the sight of the large mansion. The Wolf Manor was a massive three-floor mansion that was the seat and ancestral home to the Redfield Family - a gift from the royal family from being participants during the war and advocates for equal rights among Alpha, Betas, and Omegas. The Redfield Family was a household name that whispered from the poorest of families to the highest of nobility. One didn't grow up in England without hearing their name once in their lifetime.

"I didn't know Lady Claire's home was so beautiful." Sherry's blue eyes were alight with awe and while Leon found it adorable, he didn't want her to be made fun of because she showed her emotions so easily, but he would allow her to enjoy it for a brief moment. It wasn't often that one had the chance to meet and attend one of the most talked-about weddings before the Season started.

The carriage shuffled to a stop and Leon's heart jackknifed into action when he spotted a familiar face greeting guest at the top of the stairs that led into the foyer of the mansion and before Leon could warn Sherry of proper etiquette, his Sunflower was jumping out of the carriage and racing up the stairs, her traveling dress fluttering out behind her.

"I was going to help with the door, but it seems the Lady is quite independent."

Leon groaned before peeking his head out to see a young, tan-skinned man with amused olive-green eyes. "I apologize, sir, she's not used to the stiff etiquette that we suffer."

"It's quite alright. I have learned that this household is particularly well-known for its lack of it - in privacy, of course." the young man held out a hand for Leon to take. "I am Piers Nivans, a member of the Redfield Household."

"Leon S. Kennedy." Leon took the hand and was startled when it was released quite suddenly. He looked down to see Piers staring at him in shock. "Is something the matter?"

"No." Piers's cheeks darkened and he rushed to help Leon out of the carriage before urging the driver press on. "You have my utmost apologies. I was told that once you and the Lady of Shrewsbury arrived, that you are to be taken care of with the utmost of sincerity."

A rush of warmth filled Leon's chest before he stamped it out, and turned to Piers and addressed him in the firmest voice he could manage. "I am sure that was meant for the Lady of Shrewbury and not I, Piers. I am nothing more than a member of her household. My rank is no greater than your own, I'm afraid."

For a moment Piers looked confused and he was even bold enough to turn to Lady Claire who was watching them from the top of the stairs with Sherry still in her hold and if Leon's heart was still racing, then it all but jumped out of his chest when Claire descended the stairs with grace and confidence that Leon could do in his deepest dreams. He lowered his head as she approached him, but her voice deepened and smooth with maturity, stilled him into obedience that he felt only in Chris' presence.

"I was not aware that I was your superior, Leon." Claire murmured. "You never bowed your head when we were children why do you start now?"

"Children are innocent and untouched by the world of rank and circumstance." Leon nonetheless raised his head and met the deep blue of Claire's eyes. "I was taught to know better-"

"I do apologize," Claire cut him off softly, a steel undertone to her voice that raised the hair on the back of Leon's neck. "That the ones who taught you are utter idiots." Claire opened her arms, frowning when Leon made no move to approach her. "Do I mean nothing to you?"

Leon's heart clenched at the hurt look Claire tossed his way when he made no move to embrace her. He took a step back, his heart wrenching further when Claire's expression became lost and pained. "It's not proper." the words felt ashen on his tongue, even further when Sherry gave him a look of confusion. "I am beneath your station, Lady Redfield."

Claire held her arms open for a moment before lowering them back to her sides and her expression became blank and seeing it brought a knife to Leon's heart, but the feeling didn't last long when Claire spoke again, her tone light-hearted and with just of determination.

"Another time then? I have a ten years absence to make up for and so does my dear brother. So, I see that I will have to earn the right to embrace you as a family again, correct?"

"I-"

Claire turned her back to him and descended the stairs, urging Sherry and Leon to follow. "On behalf of the Valentine-Olivera Families, I do appreciate you coming and attending this grand occasion with us." Claire stopped at the edge of the door and Leon's nose twitched when a familiar scent drifted past - it was strong, masculine and smelt of the forest that almost brought him to his knees but it was thanks to a subtle touch to his elbow - Sherry - that he was able to keep standing.

"The Lord of the Manor." Claire continued, aware of Leon's stunned silence. "Lord Christopher Redfield." It was silent for a moment before Claire approached her brother, turned to Leon and like a child, pointed a finger. "He refused to embrace me."

Lord Redfield said nothing of his sister's complaints, merely staring at Leon as if he was the only person in the room and Leon was quick to lower his gaze, a blush dusting across his cheeks. He took a shuddering breath, memories of them together in public and the privacy of their chambers flashing across his mind before he snubbed them out, well aware that his arousal could be smelt if he wasn't careful, but he was never careful around Chris. It was what led to their affair in the first place.

"I thank you for inviting us, Lord Redfield." Sherry did a quick curtsey and Leon felt a rush of pride that his Sunflower could compose herself better than he could at the moment. He didn't know what to do or what to say. What does one say when faced with their former lover? One that he hadn't spoken to in ten years?

"The pleasure is all mine, Lady Shrewsbury." Chris' deep voice returned, sending a shivering racing down Leon's spine. "Claire has told me that this is going to be your first Season."

"Y-yes," Sherry ducked her head, and Leon found himself moving and standing beside her before he could control it. "It's a little-"

"Overwhelming." Chris continued, shooting Leon an amused look for his protective nature - however subtle - "You have no need to worry, Lady Shrewsbury. Claire and I will be more than happy to help you find your footing. Mr. Kennedy will also be along for the small adventure?"

"Yes, my lord." Leon intoned, shocked that Chris acknowledged him so formally. "Sherry was my ward once upon a time. I would be failing at my job if I didn't help her into this new world."

"Of course." Chris murmured, eyes warming at the words before turning to Claire. "If you would escort Lady Shrewsbury to her chambers? Mr. Kennedy and I have much to discuss."

Leon's lips thinned as he watched Claire gather Sherry into his arms, shooting Leon a small, comforting smile as she leads the younger woman past Chris through another set of doors leaving the former lovers.

"Well?" Chris stepped forward, engulfing Leon in the scent that he fought to forget, and held out his arm. "Shall we?"

"Where...?" Leon whispered, his arm wrapping around Chris'. "Where are you taking me?"

Chris's lips spread into a wide grin that reached his eyes, reminding Leon of their younger days and he couldn't help but return the gesture, albeit, a bit weaker.

"To where it all started, of course."


	3. Hydrangeas

The smell of roses was overpowering to his nose, but Leon cared little, overwhelmed at the memories that suddenly flooded his mind at the sight of the massive rose garden. In his mind, he could still hear their childish laughter as they played hide-in-seek in between the rows and rows of flowers and in the deepest part of his memory, he could remember sitting underneath the trees with Chris, staring up at the stars and talking about their future - a future that was ripped from their hands due to the death of his loved ones. Even though Leon was in love with the idea of being married to Chris, he was never naive enough to believe it. Chris was the son of a Duke and Duchess while Leon had been the son of a simple Baron with enough land to survive and with a dowry small enough to attract the attention of a man or woman of the same rank. Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine he would be married to Chris, but it seemed that Chris believed it wholeheartedly. Enough to take them back to where the promise was made.

It was either that, or Chris had become a cruel and heartless man within the last ten years.

"You remember this place, right?" Chris slowed to a stop, careful of the overgrowth that was along the stone path. "We played here as children."

"I do." Leon looked around, noting that instead of just roses, there were more of a variety from tulips, lilies, daisies, jasmine, and gardenias. "It's changed. Is this Lady Redfield-Burnside's work?"

"No." Chris denied with a quirk of his lips. "It was actually Lady Shrewsbury."

Both of Leon's eyebrows shot up at the response before they furrowed, trying to remember when Sherry had the time to visit the Redfields and plant flowers in their garden. He couldn't remember a time where she was away from home for such a long period-

"Oh." Leon uttered, the time and place finally clicking in his mind. "It must have been the Spring during her travels. She did tell me that she met Lady Redfield during her coming-of-age." Leon looked up at Chris, a thoughtful frown on his lips. "She never mentions having met you."

"She didn't." Chris clarified with a shrug. "I was away during the Spring visiting a friend of mine and Claire took care of a majority of the duties during that time and it must have been there where she met and befriended Sherry." Chris grinned, the motion reaching his eyes. "I must say that she's just as strong-headed as you when you were her age."

Leon grinned, feeling a swell of pride at the compliment, or, rather, he had taken it as a compliment. "I did raise her, after all. So, of course she would take after me."

Chris snorted, staring down at Leon with nothing but amusement in his eyes. "Is that pride I hear in your voice, ?" Chris's eyes softened, watching as Leon tried his hardest not to preen at how well Sherry turned out. "You should be proud of raising such a beautiful young lady."

"Thank you." Leon murmured, turning his head away so he couldn't catch Chris's gaze. He would never admit it, but he thought of Sherry as his own daughter. Although she was his ward, she was much more than that to him and vice versa. To them, rank didn't necessarily matter, but in the long run? Leon knew it would considering that she was to be married soon and Leon would be left behind again. Although he knew Sherry would never do such a thing, not after the hard lot God has given each of them. Yet, Leon couldn't help but wonder.

"Are you well?" Chris questioned, giving Leon a concerned look. "You've gotten pale."

"No." Leon murmured, tightening his grip on Chris' arm and noticing that the older man had gained quite a bit of muscle over the years. "It's fine. I just let my thoughts run away from me, I'm afraid."

"You always did have a bad habit of that, Mr. Kennedy-"

"You don't need to call me that-" Leon stopped, a blush warming his cheeks. Since when did he speak out of turn? He didn't mean to, it just sounded wrong coming out of Chris's mouth. Mr. Kennedy was his Father and not him. "I know that this is informal of me, but I would like it if you called me Leon."

A number of emotions flickered across Chris's face and Leon's heart skipped a beat when it finally settled on resignation. As if he couldn't bear to deny Leon's request and yet-

"I think it would be best if we stuck to formalities," Chris responded, refusing to lower his head and refusing to break eye contact. "It was different when we were children, but we are a world apart now. It wouldn't look good for either of us if we were too familiar with one another, correct?"

Leon knew that there was a small chance that he would be rejected, but that still didn't prepare him for it. It hurt and it stung, but Leon refused to let it show on his face, but unfortunately, it was too late to reign his scent back in judging from the look of surprise that Chris gave him.

"It was not my intention to upset you."

Leon said nothing, lips thinning in an effort to hide the hurt. He wanted it this way, right? He wanted this wall between them so that he wouldn't drudge old feelings with Chris.

"It's quite alright," Leon reassured, refusing to meet Chris's gaze. "I just thought it would be easier for both of us, but I suppose you're right. We should keep our formalities up, correct?"

Chris's expression shuttered and his jaw clenched as he fought back the words and Leon found a vicious sense of satisfaction with it. They were in mutual agreement, right?

"I thank you for the small tour, Lord Redfield. It was pleasant to see this place that I have such fond memories with, but I think it's time I go to my chambers? I am sure that almost all of the guests have arrived?"

"Of course." Chris acquiesced, holding out an arm for Leon to take before trailing out of the gardens, leaving memories and any familiarity that was to be regained. "I do hope you don't mind that your chambers are situated next to mine?"

Leon stopped just as they approached the door, drawing a concerned glance from Chris, but Leon wasn't stupid. If one looked close enough, one would see the smug, subtle look Chris adopted at the information. If Leon didn't know better, he would have sworn that Chris had planned this entire affair.

However, Leon wasn't stupid and he knew Chris better than he knew himself and the man was stubborn and always made sure he had the upper hand whether it was during competitions or normal conversations, Christopher Redfield always had an ace up his sleeve.

It was fortunate, however, that ten years raising a little girl as tenacious as Sherry, taught Leon a trick or two of his own.

"Of course not." Leon's eyes lowered half-mast, raising his head as he pulled his lips into a small smile that effectively wiped the smug look right off Chris' face. "I would have it no other way, Lord Redfield. You did, after all, invite me as your plus one, correct? It wouldn't look proper to the eyes of your guest if you failed to look after me."

Leon watched with a small sense of satisfaction as Chris's expression shifted into almost slacked jaw shock at Leon's outright boldness. Leon's victory, however, was short-lived when Chris grinned and continued to guide him back into the manor where the chatter of the guest could be heard even from such a distance.

"I have taken care of you, Mr. Kennedy," Chris stated with a warm smile that once sent a shiver down Leon's spine. "I have taken care of you in all manners of ways, but I must confess that I found the most pleasure in fucking you in the rose garden."

"Excuse me...?" Leon murmured, his heart racing at the very memory. Once upon a time, when he and Chris had been in the throes of their affair, the Alpha had taken it upon himself to take Leon in the garden during the night when his parents, sister, and servants had been sleeping and made love to him underneath the stars with the scent roses surrounding them. It was one of Leon's most fond memories and he more than once fantasized about doing it again, but to hear Chris speak of it so callously sent a rush of humiliation down his spine and he found himself stepping away from the Alpha.

"I didn't realize that I was a whore to you, Lord Redfield." Leon took another step back when Chris took a sharp breath at his words. "I see we look at the memory in entirely different ways-"

"You know that is a lie." Chris's tone was low and vicious. "You are not a whore and I ask you to respect yourself and this Household and never use that word again. You know that I would never look at you like that in such a manner, Leon."

"You-"

"I was merely teasing." Chris's tone turned soft and it forced Leon to look up to see Chris staring at him with a sad, gentle expression that made Leon feel humiliated all over again. "I would never throw such a wonderful memory back in your face like that, Leon. You know me better than that, yes?" Chris reached out, placing a gloved hand on Leon's cheek when the man failed to respond. "Yes?"

"Yes," Leon responded, wanting nothing more than to melt in Chris' arms but knowing that it wouldn't be proper, but everything about this conversation was improper.

"May I walk you to your chambers, Leon?"

"I...thought we weren't going to be informal with each other?" Leon did take Chris's arm back. "You said it was for the best-"

"Forget what I said." Chris cut in swiftly, wearing a thoughtful expression. "If it is just you and I, then our names are fine, but in the public eye? It is best for us to remain as formal with one another as possible. I...do not want them to use our past against us."

"Them?"

"Society." Chris clarified, holding out his arm for Leon to take before urging them on. "Many things have changed in the last ten years, Leon, and I am sorry to say that few of them are good."

Leon tightened his grip on Chris' arm in response. "I am sorry for the loss of your parents. I adored them."

"Thank you." Chris returned softly. "It hurts to think about them, moreso to realize that they weren't in attendance at Claire's wedding. They would have loved Steven."

"He is a good man?" Leon never had the pleasure of meeting Viscount Burnside, but he heard rumors of the man's excellent marksmanship and his business sense. He had the ability to turn anything he touched to gold, but the same could not be said of his Father.

"A very good man once you get past the arrogance," Chris uttered, earning a small chuckle from Leon. "You do not know how many times I want to toss the arrogant piece of shit into the river when he was courting Claire. The man thought the entire world owed him."

"He knows his worth." Leon rationalized. "That can be both humbling and damaging. He is blessed to have Claire who is more than capable of reining him in, I take it?"

"He is more than blessed," Chris uttered. "He is damned lucky to have married my sister. She is a strong woman and I am thankful for it."

"And what of you?" Leon tugged on Chris's sleeve. "I am surprised that Christopher Redfield is a confirmed bachelor."

"And I am surprised that Leon S Kennedy is a confirmed bachelor." Chris countered with a small grin that sent Leon's cheeks aflame. "Has no one caught your eye?"

"I have been too busy making sure Sherry lives her life with as little heartbreak as possible." Leon murmured. "It is a harsher world without loved ones to bear with you. I made a promise to her parents to see it through until she was capable."

"And now?"

"She is on the cusp of marriage." Leon still didn't know how he felt about Lord Mueller but it was not his place to offer his opinion. "My duty to her is done - for now, but I will always be there for her."

"And what of you, Leon?" Chris murmured, a sad light entering his eyes. "What are you to do now that your duty is done? Sherry will be in capable hands and their House will grow and prosper as she continues to become a woman of her worth, but what of you?"

"I don't know." Leon lowered his gaze, refusing to allow Chris to see the fear of not knowing what was in store for him in the future. With their Houses merging, it was a large possibility that Sherry might have a female Omega to attend to her seeing that it was becoming less proper for male Omegas to attend to female Omegas of noble blood. Leon was only able to care for Sherry because of the promise made between him and her late parents.

"I suppose that I will move on to other ventures," Leon responded after a lengthy pause, shooting Chris a weak smile. "I might even join Ada in her lengthy escapades."

It was but a joke, but the darkening of Chris's features made Leon realize that the Duke took it differently. And quite offensively judging from the swift silence that followed.

"I see that dark temper hasn't lessened in the past ten years." Leon murmured, in an effort to smooth over the poor joke. "And your distaste of Ada hasn't as well."

"I am jealous of a woman and an Alpha who sees more of you than I." Chris countered. "When the invitation was returned and accepted, she spoke of your beauty and grace that had been gained over the decade and I could do nothing but listen and push back my jealousy at the thought of her being around you while I am stuck here: trapped in a cage that consists of legacies and reputation."

Leon swallowed against the sympathy that twisted in his chest. How could he comfort Chris when he spoke nothing but the truth? Leon tightened his grip on the Alpha's arm.

"I'm sorry." Leon knew that it was inappropriate, but he reached up and placed a hand against Chris's cheek and forced him to meet Leon's eyes. "I'm sorry that I couldn't be there for you when I should have-"

"It's not your fault." Chris rumbled, pressing his cheek into the palm of Leon's hand. "When I sent the invitation, I wasn't expecting a reply, but I'm glad you here - with me."

Leon said nothing, fighting back the tears that stung his eyes. He missed Chris. He longed for the man even though he knew that they couldn't marry - they shouldn't marry because Chris deserved a man or woman who could match him in passion and rank and while Leon could do one, Chris needed both and he wouldn't hold him back.

"...I'm glad too." Leon removed his hand, feeling the loss of warmth and he valiantly ignored the disappointment that flashed across Chris's face. "When we have a moment, I would like to talk to you and spend time with you."

Chris's eyes softened at the thought proposal, reaching over and taking Leon's hand in his own and pressing a small kiss to the back of it.

"I would like that."

Leon ignored the redness in his cheeks as his eyes strayed to the door. He was positive that all of the guests had arrived and were waiting for Chris.

"Shall we go?" Leon prompted. "Everyone's waiting."

"Yes," Chris responded, squeezing Leon's hand in either comfort to himself or Leon, he didn't know. "Of course."


End file.
